Recently, it has been more common to use multi-level power converters to condition received utility power into desired conditioned power signals for delivery to/from various equipment types. There is considerable interest in improving efficiency, manufacturability, commissioning time, transient response, reliability, availability, and physical size of such power converter systems. All of this is being required at megawatt levels with demanding high performance drive characteristics. Due to these industrial demands, power electronic conversion must look at these challenges in non-traditional ways of implementing control, power scalability, and redundancy to provide real system solutions to face unique industrial applications.